


Hell ain’t a bad place to be

by Ravensmores



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood and injury (very mild), Demon Deals, Demon Katsuki Yuuri, Drabble, Just testing out a new writing style, M/M, Possessive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensmores/pseuds/Ravensmores
Summary: He feels Yuuri before he sees him.The flash of an otherworldly heat briefly cuts through the sharp January cold before warm, sure hands make their way under Victor’s coat and pull him backwards into a familiar embrace.“Victor.”He feels his lips moving through his scarf, the soft muffled shape of his words brushing over the back of his neck like a gentle caress. “You really need to stop calling me like this.”“I had to see you,” Victor murmurs, turning in the circle of Yuuri’s arms so he can properly appreciate the vision currently pressed so close to him.He’s as stunning as ever, not a flaw to be found as Victor greedily sweeps his eyes up and down his form: from the immaculately tailored suit clinging to his body like a dark caress, to the black sweep of his hair reflecting the frosted light like the soft sheen of raven’s feathers, to his cool, playful expression that’s currently laced with a hunger that Victor knows all too well.Tempting as sin and for the next few minutes,all Victor’s.





	Hell ain’t a bad place to be

He feels Yuuri before he sees him.

The flash of an otherworldly heat briefly cuts through the sharp January cold before warm, sure hands make their way under Victor’s coat and pull him backwards into a familiar embrace.

“ _Victor_.” He feels his lips moving through his scarf, the soft muffled shape of his words brushing over the back of his neck like a gentle caress. “You really need to stop calling me like this.”

“I had to see you,” Victor murmurs, turning in the circle of Yuuri’s arms so he can properly appreciate the vision currently pressed so close to him.

He’s as stunning as ever, not a flaw to be found as Victor greedily sweeps his eyes up and down his form: from the immaculately tailored suit clinging to his body like a dark caress, to the black sweep of his hair reflecting the frosted light like the soft sheen of raven’s feathers, to his cool, playful expression that’s currently laced with a hunger that Victor knows all too well.

Tempting as sin and for the next few minutes, _all Victor’s._

The other man sighs and flicks his eyes over to the bloody pattern intricately traced into the snow behind them. It’s a stark contrast against the rest of the hill even in the dark. “There are other ways to find me you know,” he chuckles as he takes Victor’s ungloved hand and gently presses his lips to the fresh cut.

“This is the fastest.”

“Not the best for you though,” Yuuri gently mouths against his palm before slowly pressing the now unmarked skin back towards him. “I’d prefer if you didn’t hurt yourself so much.”

Victor can’t help but smile at the small flicker of concern that dances across Yuuri’s expression, smug in the knowledge he’s one of a very select number of people who’s ever seen it.

“Okay,” Victor whispers, leaning down to gently press his own kiss against the other man’s forehead. “Last time.” The familiar rough scent of fresh ash and rich leather fills his nostrils as he draws the him further into his arms, pressing his cheek to the softness of his hair. A lifetime ago he found it almost overwhelming, yet now it clings to almost every piece of his clothing he owns. It’s the closest smell of home that he has.

That either of them has.

Yuuri smiles and leans his face more comfortably against Victor’s shoulder, turning his eyes to the bright lights softly illuminating horizon. “It’s nice here.”

“Yeah,” he softly muses, dropping his gaze to the shimmer of the city. “It used to be my favourite place when I was younger.” There were more than a few memories soaked into the chilled earth around him: watching the tiger stripes of sunlight dance across his arms as he rolled around in the tall grass, lying on his back to watch the summer stars rotate in the sky, looking out to the bustle of the people below him and quietly making a vow to live the best life he can.

It felt like the best place to bring Yuuri for this.

They both stand in silence for a while, watching life continue on as normal below them. Christmas traffic rumbles, yellowed lights glint in faraway windows, the smell of work and family drifts thick and potent in the air even from so far away. It’s a pretty sight in its simplicity.

“I feel like I should have brought you something,” Victor murmurs as he slips his cold hands into the other man’s pockets. “For coming all this way I mean.”

He feels Yuuri’s laugh rumbling softly against his skin at the words. “I don’t think there’s a lot else to take,” he whispers, running his hand under Victor’s coat to press his fingers against the old sigil burned under his collarbone. “I already have your soul.”

He smiles and gently guides Yuuri’s hand the other side of his chest, his words soft. “And my heart.”

“You know I’ll take good care of them,” Yuuri murmurs, the words fanning hot and sweet against Victor’s face as he stretches up to close the small distance between them. “ _Until the end_.”

He eagerly meets Yuuri halfway, feeling the warmth of his kiss in every part of his being. He lets himself indulge, keeping one hand locked around Yuuri’s waist while the other comes up to gently trace the sharp cut of his jaw, old pleasures seared into his memory flaring deep inside with each slide of his mouth.

“Until the end,” Victor hums quietly as they break apart, the honeyed swirl of Yuuri’s eyes boring softly into his own as Victor lightly brushes his bottom lip with his thumb. “And maybe even after that.” He feels his words catch a little as he leans down to kiss him one last time, trying to commit the sweetness of his lips to memory.

They never have long, but he’ll savour every second of their quiet intimacy that he can.

Claws of orange suddenly rip through the darkness behind them, the tranquillity of the night shattered by a blast so mighty the bare trees around them shake from the root, the snow on the ground blowing backwards in a cold powdery wave.

Neither flinch.

Yuuri’s smile doesn’t even falter as he walks away a little to better survey his work. The heated wind doesn’t knock a single hair out of its carefully styled hold as the city below them dissolves into flames, the blue of the night now pulsing angry and red.

Victor walks over to stand by his side. The fire flashes hot and bright on his face as he watches the carnage unfold before him, the life there rapidly disappearing as the flames hungrily devour everything he can see below them.

It’s _intoxicating._

He feels it. All the rage that had been swirling like sewage in his mind for years finally quieting as he watches everyone and everything he hated consumed by the inferno. He doesn’t bother fighting the smirk that tugs at his lips at the thought that soon there’ll nothing left of them but dirty smudges on the asphalt.

Yuuri turns to him, his face shadowed but the subtle spark in those almond eyes now roaring as bright and crimson as the chaos behind him. “I’ll burn this world for you Victor. All you have to do is ask.” He lifts a hand and the flames rage higher, the silvery mirror of the moon disappearing behind a thick wall of heated ash. “ _I’ll burn them all_.”

“No,” Victor murmurs as he draws Yuuri back into his arms, looking over his head to happily watch the place he once called home disappear into a silent scream of smoke and flame. “We’ll do it together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a longer demon au planned (VERY different to this one) so was testing out a new writing style.
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://ravensmores.tumblr.com/) \- @ravensmores


End file.
